Sound of Phoenix
by Akai no Tsubasa
Summary: Chap 3 is up."Um, yeah. Ditinjau dari detail kematian korban dan identifikasi selongsong peluru yang digunakan…" Shikamaru melihat Itachi dengan raut serius. "…saya bisa menarik konklusi bahwa; pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh orang yang sama."/BL/DL DR
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini tercipta karena obsesi Zura terhadap film2 action terutama yang berhubungan sama crime. Juga sebagai pengganti fic White Ring. Gomen, wat semua yang dah nungguin fic gaje Zura yang satu itu. Zura dengan terpaksa ngediscon- fic ntu karena bener2 menthok ide wat masuk ke endingnya. Kalau ada author yang bersedia membantu Zura, Zura akan terima dengan tangan terbuka… *halah.

Dan satu hal lagi, Zura masukkin chara Itachi… yiey! *tebar2 confetti

Yosh! Kita langsung ke penpiknye…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOC maybe, typo(s), shoot gun, sho-ai, dll.

Ah yeah, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>Inilah yang selalu mendera logikanya.<p>

Bayangan itu bagai fragmen-fragmen yang tercerai berai, berhamburan, kemudian secara lambat laun membentuk satu kesatuan gambar utuh nan sempurna. Bayangan yang acapkali selalu didapatkannya, ketika dua iris matanya kembali terjaga, bahkan mengiringi setiap pejaman matanya seperti cerita pengantar tidur. Bayangan yang selalu mengusiknya layaknya mimpi buruk alam sadarnya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Ya, bayangan itu. Bagaimanapun ia mencoba, tak mudah menghapus sebuah realita bahwa kau telah membunuh ayahmu sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Sound of Phoenix<strong>

Part 1: Kitsune, The Black Assassin

* * *

><p>Sebutir keringat menetes dari dahi sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang, turun menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya yang bisa dibilang sudah berubah lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, dan lebih banyak lagi hingga membentuk sebuah aliran panjang membasahi kulit porselennya dengan intensitas yang hampir menyamai kucuran cairan merah kental yang mengalir keluar dari kedua lubang di dadanya.<p>

Tubuhnya yang setengah berbaring, bergetar. Jantungnya berpacu lebih ekstrim dari kinerja normalnya. Desah nafasnya yang tersengal mengisi kehampaan suara di tempat ia berada. Sedangkan sepasang mata berpupil ularnya melebar, memancarkan rasa takut yang luar biasa.

Sebuah moncong pistol berlaras pendek teracung tepat di dahi pria berumur tak lebih dari 40 tahunan itu.

"Ja-jangan bunuh aku!" kata atau –lebih tepatnya mohon sang pria ketika iris matanya mendapati ibu jari tangan sang pemegang pistol berkaliber 5,7 mm itu bergerak lagi untuk menarik _hammer_.

Sosok yang berdiri di hadapan pria itu menyunggingkan senyum yang tak terlihat karena minimnya penerangan di ruangan yang tak terlalu besar tersebut. Hanya sinar dari purnama sempurna yang terjatuh di tepian balkon yang terbukalah yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Walaupun tak sampai ke tempat kedua sosok itu berada, tapi cukup membantu sang _malaikat kematian berwujud manusia _untuk melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kengerian yang tergambar di paras mangsanya saat ini, dan panorama itu sungguh memberi kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

"Hn, aku suka ekspresimu, Orochimaru-san. Dan…" Sosok itu menggantung kalimatnya, "…aku ingin dengar kau _**memohon...,**_" ujarnya lagi yang terdengar seperti desisan.

"A-aku mohon. Tolong, jangan bunuh aku!" Peluh lebih banyak lagi keluar dari sela pori-pori kulitnya.

Sosok itu kembali mengulas senyum yang lebih membentuk seringai, "Ckckck… Aku belum meneruskan kalimatku. Maksudku…, memohonlah untuk **kematianmu**."

Wajah bak porselen itu bertambah pasi dari sebelumnya. Udara yang mengalir dari balkon yang terbuka ataupun AC yang disetel jauh di bawah suhu normal, tak mampu menghapus keringat dingin yang terus mengucur dari tubuhnya.

"Ti-tidak... A-aku turuti apa maumu. Kau mau uang? Berapa? Aku akan berikan berapapun yang kau minta," sergah pria berambut hitam panjang itu cepat disertai getaran dari kedua katup bibirnya yang menggigil hingga terdengar seperti orang berkumur.

Sebelah alis sosok itu terangkat dan kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung memasang senyum meremehkan, "Mau kau hargai berapa tubuh laknatmu itu, heh?"

"Be-berapapun kau mau? Kau tinggal menyebutkan nominalnya."

Sebuah dengusan angkuh menyela, "Hhmph… sungguh tawaran yang menarik. Tapi, sayang sekali… Aku tak tertarik pada uang harammu."

Mata berpupil ular itu membeliak sekejap tatkala jemari telunjuk sosok itu bergerak menarik pelatuk. Ya, hanya sekejap. Ia bahkan tak perlu mendengar nada-nada memilukan yang tercipta dari gelombang pita suaranya atau suara letupan peluru yang keluar dari selongsongnya. Ia bahkan juga tak perlu merasakan rasa sakit berkepanjangan ketika peluru tersebut melesat menembus sampai belakang kepalanya dan akhirnya bertumbukkan dengan cermin buffet berjarak dua meter di belakangnya yang langsung hancur seketika. Karena saat itu juga, sebuah nyawa tercabut secara paksa dari sang raga, meninggalkan kekosongan. Dan detik selanjutnya, tubuh yang telah vakum itupun tumbang terhempas dengan latar belakang percikan warna merah yang membaur dengan sinar keemasan sang dewi malam.

Sementara sang pelaku sendiri telah pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian setelah melemparkan sebuah kartu hitam pekat bergambar rubah orange berekor sembilan ke tubuh sang mangsa.

.

.

.

Denting jam mengalun indah menguasai kesunyian ruangan berpenerangan remang tersebut. Sesosok pria tampak duduk bergeming tanpa melakukan aktifitas berarti. Sepasang mata oniksnya memandang lelah pada tumpukan berkas yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Lalu melirik sekilas pada jam dinding yang berada di seberang ruangan.

Dahinya mengernyit.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 p.m.

Namun, hal tersebut tak men-sugesti sang pria untuk segera meninggalkan ruang yang menjadi tempat kerjanya itu. Ditutupnya salah satu berkas yang terbuka di hadapannya dan dilemparkannya asal. Dihempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang; ke senderan kursi. Ia pandangi _foreground_ warna putih yang mendominasi atap ruangannya, lama. Detik berikutnya sebentuk CO2 terlepas berat dari lubang respirasinya.

Tak berselang lama, suara ketukan di pintu menghalau semua bayangan yang diciptakan imajiner di depan matanya. Mata obsidian itu bergerak ke asal suara sebelum menggumam, "Masuk."

Daun pintu yang terbuat dari kayu _ek_ terbaik itu perlahan membuka. Menunjukkan siluet pria bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat di ujungnya.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat setelah menutup pintu dan menekan saklar ruangan dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir di atasnya.

"Membaca di penerangan minim akan merusak mata, Uchiha-san," ujarnya seraya meletakkan dua cangkir yang dibawanya tadi di meja, kemudian menyorongkan salah satunya tepat di depan sang pria yang masih diam di tempatnya. "Coklat panas?" tawarnya.

Pria bermata lavender itu menggeser kursi dan mendudukinya. Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil Uchiha-san tadi melirik sejenak pada cangkir yang mengepulkan uap panas, sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Neji. Dan…," ucapnya. "…sepertinya aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk memanggilku dengan namaku saja."

"Sungguh melanggar etika, jika seorang _kouhai_ seperti saya…"

"'Itachi', panggil aku dengan nama itu," sela Itachi.

"Ah, baiklah… Itachi-senpai," ucap Neji akhirnya.

Itachi mendengus.

"Hm, bagaimana dengan kasus baru itu? Apakah sudah ada titik terang?"

Itachi menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Hhh, aku mungkin sekarang sudah tertidur nyenyak di ranjangku jika hal itu sampai terjadi, Neji."

"Lalu?"

Itachi tak langsung membalas. Mata oniksnya menatap lekat lavender Neji yang menyiratkan _curiousity_ yang besar.

"Aku sudah membaca seluruh data yang didapat tim Forensik dan tim Analisis Pembunuhan." Itachi menyambung, "Benar-benar rapi. Tak ada jejak ataupun sidik jari yang ditinggalkan pembunuhnya."

"Saya berani bertaruh, kalau pembunuhnya seorang yang profesional."

"Ini sudah keempat kalinya dalam satu bulan ini, Neji. Dan kita sama sekali belum mengetahui siapa pelakunya dan apa motifnya melakukan pembunuhan." Itachi terdiam beberapa detik lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "…dan hal aneh terjadi di kasus yang ke empat."

Dahi Neji berkerut, menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

Itachi memutar duduknya dan bangkit perlahan. Mengabaikan secangkir coklat panas yang menggoda untuk disesapinya karena dinginnya udara malam. Kedua kakinya ia langkahkan mendekati jendela. Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana sedangkan tangan yang lain ia gerakkan untuk menyingkap tirai yang menghalangi arah pandangnya.

Di sana, kilau gemerlap dari menara Tokyo begitu jelas tertangkap retina matanya. Memberi efek hingar bingar di kota metropolitan terbesar di dunia itu. Mengalahkan sinar purnama malam yang mulai tenggelam karena serbuan awan-awan hitam.

"Bukalah map merah itu," kata Itachi kemudian.

Neji yang sedari tadi bungkam dan hanya memperhatikan tindakan sang senior, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah map merah yang teronggok tak beraturan di meja. Perlahan ia arahkan tangannya untuk mengambil benda tersebut dan mulai membukanya.

Kedua lavendernya bergerak menelusuri kata demi kata yang tercetak pada kertas berukuran A4 di hadapannya. Melafalkan satu demi satu tanpa mengucapkannya secara lisan. Setelah selesai dengan halaman pertama, di baliknya lembar berikutnya. Dan begitu seterusnya, sampai lembar ke empat, yang merupakan lembar terakhir dari isi map tersebut. Dibacanya sampai paragraph terakhir sembari memperhatikan foto korban lekat-lekat.

"Semua korban yang terbunuh, mayoritas dari kalangan pengusaha kaya raya…" Neji menyubit dagu lalu menyuarakan asumsinya, "Bukan motif yang janggal jika kau menginginkan harta kekayaan dalam waktu sekejap…"

Itachi membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Neji kemudian menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, "Tidak ada materi ataupun harta yang hilang di tempat kejadian. Indikasi jelas, ini bukan kasus perampokan, Neji."

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "…atau untuk memenangkan kompetisi bisnis memperebutkan kursi tertinggi atau mungkin… dendam pribadi..."

Itachi mendesah lelah, "Entahlah. Itu masih menjadi misteri."

Neji kembali melayangkan pandang pada berkas di depannya, "Hm, keempat _victim_ itu juga memiliki detail kematian yang sama; dua tembakan di dada dan satu di kepala," lanjutnya. "_Style_ membunuh yang aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia memilih ketiga bagian tubuh manusia itu untuk sasaran pelurunya pada semua korbannya. Maksudku… pelakunya seolah sudah terlatih untuk menempatkan peluru di tempat-tempat tertentu seperti kedua dada _victim_ sebelum menembaknya dengan jarak dekat tepat di kepala korban; ada bekas mesiu di semua dahi lelaki itu 'kan? Semacam ciri khas atau kata lainnya _trade mark,_ mungkin."

"…dan kau akan tahu _trade mark-_nya yang baru, Neji. Jika kau jeli memperhatikan korban terakhir bernama Orochimaru, seorang CEO dari Meiji Pharmaceutical Co."

Mata Neji kini terpaku pada gambar _victim _pada lembar terakhir. Menelitinya dengan cermat dan sesuatu mengejutkannya. Ia kemudian membolak-balik halaman sebelumnya dan membandingkan foto satu dengan foto lainnya. Alisnya bertaut, hampir menyipit, seakan mengkatalogkan informasi dari lembar-lembar yang telah dilihatnya.

"Ada sesuatu di tubuhnya. Seperti… Ehm, selembar kertas? Tapi, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tertera di sana. Gambarnya terlalu… kecil," Neji mengungkapkan analisisnya.

"Lebih tepatnya sebuah kartu… dengan background hitam dan aksen rubah orange berekor sembilan." Itachi mendesah lagi, "Satu-satunya _evidence_ tersebut sekarang diperiksa Lab, untuk meneliti ada tidaknya jejak DNA atau sidik jari yang mungkin tidak sengaja ditinggalkan sang pelaku. Walaupun tingkat keberhasilannya 0%… Yah, kau tahu dia tidak akan sesembrono itu 'kan? Melihat aksi gesitnya selama ini."

Neji menyimak dengan seksama tanpa penyelaan terhadap informasi yang didengarkannya.

"Dan kami menyebut _unknown subject_ tersebut dengan…" Itachi menurunkan kedua kelopak matanya, "…Kitsune, the Black Assassin."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue…<strong>

Pendek? Emang… *digetok.

Hm, baru start so jgn trburu-buru. Step by step lebih enak 'kan? *hhh, alasan.

So, mind to review? Ktakn pndapt kalian. Baik buruknya Zura akan terima dengan lapang dada… *halah

Jaa, mata au hi made… ^.~


	2. Chapter 2

Hm, bales review dulu dech.

**Shearra26** : Lamken juga…^^. Aw, thank's ya, fic gaje zura dibilang keren. *melambung ke langit 7. –lebay dech-. Eh, iya, kata itu emg janggal wktu zura bc agi. = ='. Nti zura perbaiki ya. Thank's uga wat concritx… ;-)

**Lillya Hozikawa** : Arigatou Lil wat pujianx. Zura uga masih hrus bnyak belajar. ^^

**Ttixz lone cone bebe** : um, siapa ya? *ko balik nanya. Masih rahasia, nti uga ketauan. *ditabok

**Rosanaru** : Sankyuu na, Rosa-chan. Um, liat az nanti yah. xD

**Bocah elek** : thank u… ^^

* * *

><p>Yosh! Ini apdetannya. Hm, sekedar pemberitahuan kalau chap ini sebagian terinspirasi dari anime Intial-D. So, jangan kaget ya kalau adegannya ada yang sama.<p>

Hope u enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOC maybe, typo(s), shoot gun, sho-ai, dll.

Ah yeah, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>Salju putih telah ternoda.<p>

Lelaki itu terdorong ke belakang dalam gerakan lamban setelah tiga timah panas melesat dan bersarang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Lalu secara perlahan pula, tumbang dan akhirnya terbaring, terkapar di atas hamparan semak-semak _crocus_ yang diselimuti lapisan putih dingin tipis di tengah jalan.

Cairan merah pekat itu masih setia mengalir keluar dari luka di kepalanya dan kedua dada bidangnya. Merembes dan membasahi seragam polisi yang tengah dikenakannya. Sebagian tersasar keluar hendak mengganti _foreground_ warna putih tempat raganya tergeletak.

Masih terpeta jelas di ingatannya. Kedua safir samudra lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut nan meneduhkan. Kedua katup bibir berpoleskan gincu darah yang bergerak tanpa suara seakan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Pemuda itu bisa mendefinisikannya; mengartikan segala yang ia siratkan. Tetapi, terlambat. Semuanya terlambat. Tak ada kata sesal. Tak ada kata maaf. Satu-satunya orang paling berharga di hidupnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di tangannya sendiri.

**Sound of Phoenix**

_Part 2 : Difference of Path_

—

Jalan sempit di sebuah lereng pegunungan tampak lengang malam ini. Cahaya dari sang penguasa malam mencoba merayapi kawasan yang terselubung pohon-pohon plum di kanan kirinya tersebut. Suara-suara deru mesin kini mulai terdengar di kejauhan, memecah keheningan di area yang sering digunakan sebagai jalur lintas perhubungan darat itu.

"Cih," decih pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dan bertato segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya itu. Sepasang mata liarnya melirik kaca spion mobilnya yang merefleksikan siluet Lambhorgini hitam yang tengah mengekorinya dengan ekspresi kesal. "Jadi, itu rencanamu. Memilih bagian belakang untuk mengawasi pergerakanku. Ck, kau pikir aku akan terjebak dengan taktikmu."

Tangan kirinya secara gesit memindahkan tuas transmisi ke arah depan disertai injakan pedal gas sampai ke batas maksimum. Pemuda penyandang nama Inuzuka Kiba tersebut mengeluarkan dengus angkuh, "Hhh, aku pasti menang." Dan mobil sport bermerk Bugatti Veyron itu pun melesat lebih cepat membelah angin jalanan.

Sementara Lambhorgini hitam yang berada di belakangnya itu masih menstabilkan kecepatannya. Tak hirau akan mobil perak metalik di depannya yang telah menambah frekuensi akselerasinya; mencoba memperlebar jarak dan memenangkan pertandingan tentunya.

Pemuda berambut emo dan bermata obsidian ─si pengemudi Lambhorgini─ mengangkat siku kanannya dan menopangkannya di kaca mobil yang memang sengaja ia buka. Lekas menyangga sisi wajahnya; seakan bersikap santai, walaupun sepasang oniksnya tak lepas dari lawan tandingnya yang telah mengambil jarak beberapa meter darinya. Beberapa helai surai hitamnya tampak berayun-ayun dimainkan sang bayu menambah kesan maskulin dan tampan di paras tanpa ekspresinya.

"Hn, ceroboh," desisnya. Ia pun lekas menekan pedal gas, mengejar mobil sport perak metalik yang telah meninggalkannya jauh di belakang. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, mobil itu tepat menyusul mobil di depannya dan mulai mempersempit jarak.

Pengemudi Bugatti Veyron itu mengerling lagi kaca spion mobilnya dan membelalak terkejut; menyadari bahwa jarak mereka kini tak lebih dari 3 meter. "_Shit_," serapahnya. "_How did he do it_? Lambhorgini itu tak mungkin menyamai speed W16 engine Bugatti milikku. _That makes no sense_."

Pemuda itu menaikkan kecepatannya lagi; memforsir kinerja mesin untuk menambah laju mobilnya. Mata berpupil kecilnya berkali-kali melirik gelisah mobil sport hitam keluaran _Volkswagen Grup_ yang tak sedikitpun memisahkan diri darinya. Seperti parasit yang menempel dan mengikuti setiap alur pergerakan Bugatti Veyron-nya.

Ia sudah kehabisan akal. Akselerasi sudah menunjukkan batas tertinggi; hal yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Namun, mobil sport yang berada di belakangnya itu bisa dan terus saja mengadaptasikan kecepatannya. Kondisi ini membuatnya tertekan. Keringat mengalir berlelehan. Sedangkan intuisinya terus membisikkan kata berulang-ulang, 'Kau harus menang. Kau harus menang.'

Konsentrasi menyetirnya buyar. Ia kehilangan focus pada jalan yang sedang dilaluinya. Dan tak ayal sebuah _human error_ pun terjadi…

Sekitar tujuh meter dari hadapannya, jalan menikung tajam ke kiri.

"_Crap_." Kedua bola mata berpupil kecil itu melebar.

Ia pun segera menekan laju mobilnya dengan menginjak rem, memindahkan tuas _persneling_ ke posisi (L) —untuk menahan laju kendaraan dan membantu fungsi rem— dan lekas memutar setir cepat berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam. Ia harus melakukannya dengan cekatan dan memperhitungkan ketepatan _timing_. Kalau tidak, badan depan mobil akan menabrak pembatas jalan dan memungkinkan mobil beserta dirinya terjun bebas ke jurang.

Bunyi decitan ban yang bergesekkan dengan jalan bergema nyaring di udara, dan lalu suara tumbukkan keras memekakkan telinga menyusul setelahnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan amat menegangkan. Desah napasnya mulai tersengal —dampak penahanan refleks—. Wajahnya memucat. Peluh makin liar berjatuhan dari permukaan kulitnya.

Ia berhasil. Bugatti Veyron-nya berhenti dan ─mungkin─ bumper samping kanannya meminta untuk direparasi. _But, that's not a big problem_. Setidaknya nyawanya masih melekat erat di raganya dan anggota tubuhnya tak berkurang satupun jua.

Ia menghembuskan napas lega. Ia bersyukur, Kami-sama masih memberikan kesempatan hidup untuknya dan— kesempatan untuk menyaksikan adegan _live action_ yang sanggup mencengangkan mata.

Pupil hitam itu kembali membeliak lebar. Napasnya kembali tertahan. Nalarnya berkonfrontasi dengan logika.

Bagaimana tidak?

Lambhorgini hitam itu konstan menstabilkan akselerasinya di tikungan tajam yang sama dan dengan lihainya —seakan sang pengemudi dan mobil adalah satu badan— berhasil melalui tikungan yang mustahil bisa dilewati dengan _speed_ seperti itu, tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun badan mobil sport yang kini telah berhenti dengan tidak elitnya.

Jakun pemuda berambut coklat itu terlihat bergerak naik turun. Matanya masih terpaku pada obyek berwarna hitam yang kini menyalip dirinya dan mulai melesat menjauhinya.

"Apa aku telah melihat… 'setan'?" gumamnya lirih. Ekspresi tak percaya bertengger manis di wajah karamelnya.

.

.

.

Sorak sorai menyambut kedatangan Lambhorgini hitam tersebut. Bunyi decit pelan dan mesin yang dimatikan; pertanda mobil itu telah terhenti. Sesosok pemuda berambut raven dan bermata selaras malam keluar dari pintu kemudi. Beberapa orang tampak berbondong-bondong mengerubunginya dan _like usual_ diiringi dengan _koor_ histeris yang keluar dari bibir para kaum hawa berdengung menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Kyaaa… _Sasuke-kun wa kakkoii da na_~."

"Sasuke-kun, kapan-kapan ajak aku naik mobilmu, ya?"

"Sasuke-kun… emang keren~…"

"Sasuke-kun… jadi pacarku?"

"Enak aja, Sasuke-kun itu milikku, _pig_."

"Siapa bilang, _forehead_?"

"Apa? Kau berani mengataiku, _pig_."

"Kau yang mulai."

"Hhh…"

Dan jerit-jerit itu berakhir dengan adu mata dan berujung perkelahian khas perempuan. Pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi obyek rebutan, masih loyal dengan tampang stoic-nya; hal biasa. Ia lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan lekas menyenderkan tubuhnya di _kap_ mobil. Tak acuh jika salah satu di antara mereka ada yang sampai berbuat nekad. Toh, itu bukan salahnya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepala dalam gerakan pelan, dikala sebentuk suara menyapanya, "Hei, Uchiha. Kiba mana?" Pemuda berkacamata hitam dan terbungkus jaket hitam pula berjalan mendekatinya.

Suara deru mesin di kejauhan dan kian mendekat, menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda dan menghentikan perkelahian konyol dua gadis tersebut.

Bugatti Veyron dengan bumper rusak itupun berhenti tepat di samping kanan Lambhorgini hitam yang telah menyandang _title_ sebagai sang pemenang. Pintu depannya membuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut coklat berantakan dan mempunyai ciri khas tato segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya.

Pemuda yang memiliki panggilan Kiba itupun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang lawan tanding.

"Kau memang hebat, Uchiha-san. Aku— mengaku kalah. _No wonder_, jika gelar _King of Drift _itu jatuh padamu." Kiba mengulurkan tangannya. "—dan mengenai _reward_-nya, kau tak usah khawatir. Akan segera ku transfer ke rekeningmu."

Sasuke menjatuhkan pandangannya pada telapak _tan_ tersebut tanpa bermaksud untuk membalas.

"Hn," sahutnya lalu. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot. Aku hanya butuh tantangan. Dan kau—" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya. "—bukan orang yang ku cari."

Setelah mengungkapkan frase tersebut, Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya dan segera meninggalkan area tersebut beserta Lambhorgini hitamnya tanpa mengindahkan efek dari lidah tajamnya barusan.

Kiba menurunkan tangannya yang tak tersambut. Sepasang matanya masih memandangi mobil sport hitam yang melaju kencang dan akhirnya lenyap di balik tikungan.

Kedua matanya memicing, tak suka. Buku-buku jarinya terkepal, mengencang.

"Che, Uchiha sombong. Tunggu pembalasanku."

.

.

.

Lambhorgini hitam itu tampak memasuki pelataran di sebuah mansion yang terkategori mewah. Sang pengemudi mematikan mesin mobil dan bergerak keluar. Segera saja ia tapakkan kaki jenjangnya untuk membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan.

Beberapa langkah maju, mata obsidiannya menangkap sesosok pria yang terlihat duduk di sofa beludru merah panjang. Ia terpaku sejenak. Sepasang iris kelamnya memicing, menatap sosok pria berambut hitam panjang tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lama pemuda berambut hitam itu menyusuri ruang tamu dan mulai meniti anak tangga satu persatu tanpa memedulikan sesosok pria berumur lebih tua empat tahun darinya tersebut yang sepertinya tak menyadari kehadirannya karena tengah sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang ia tumpuk di atas meja.

Namun persepsinya salah. Belum sampai telapak kaki berbalut _sneakers_ tersebut menyentuh anak tangga ke-lima, sebentuk suara _baritone_ yang amat dirindukannya menghentikan laju langkahnya.

"Kau dari mana saja, _otouto_?" tanya pria itu lembut tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas yang sedang dipegangnya.

Sang pemuda terdiam sekilas. Ia ingin menyambut untaian nada lembut tersebut dengan sebentuk senyum —yang bahkan ia lupa bagaimana cara menampilkannya—. Namun mulut dingin yang tak mau sinkron dengan hatinya membalas, "Huh, sejak kapan kau peduli urusanku?" —dengan nada ketus yang terdengar kentara di setiap kata-katanya.

Pria itu mendongakkan kepala hanya untuk memandang pemuda yang tetap bergeming di posisinya tanpa menolehkan kepala dan mempertemukan kedua oniks kelam identiknya, "Kau adikku. Tentu saja aku peduli—" balasnya ramah namun tersela.

"Che…, _bullshit_," desisnya sinis. "Urusi saja kepentinganmu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus memberikan laporan padamu ke manapun aku pergi— **Tuan Polisi**." Lagi-lagi guratan kontra yang diluncurkannya.

Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tergesa setelah mengatakan kalimat penuh tekanan emosi tersebut.

"Sasuke—" Sang pria tersentak mendengar penuturan sang adik. Namun suara debam pintu yang keras menyahut panggilannya.

Sepasang obsidian itu lalu meredup, sendu. Sasuke, adik kecilnya yang dahulu begitu manja dan selalu menempel padanya, sekarang tumbuh menjadi sesosok pemuda dingin dan angkuh. Ia tahu, salah satu factor yang berperan penting dalam pembentukan pribadi adiknya adalah dirinya sendiri setelah kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Dan ia sadari itu. Ia tak pernah ada untuk adiknya. Tak pernah ada di sisinya. Mendekapnya dan mendengar keluh kesahnya. Hanya materi dan selalu materi yang bisa ia limpahkan tanpa diimbangi kasih sayang dan atensi yang cukup.

Ini memang salahnya. Salahnya. Semua salahnya.

"Sasuke, maafkan _aniki_," lirihnya.

.

.

.

Musim semi datang lebih cepat. Hari-hari dingin dan tak bersahabat segera berakhir. Bunga-bunga aneka warna seakan tengah berlomba-loma menunjukkan kecantikannya. Pucuk-pucuk daun pun turut menyembul satu demi satu di ranting-ranting pohon, meninggalkan bayang-bayang sepi dan beku di musim dingin.

Sesosok pemuda berambut raven terlihat duduk bersandar di salah satu cabang pohon sakura yang mulai memekarkan mahkotanya. Sepasang oniksnya menatap sekumpulan substansi putih bersih hasil dari kondensasi H2O yang berarak perlahan di hamparan biru angkasa. Semilir angin sisa-sisa musim dingin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Mengibarkan beberapa helai surai kelamnya.

Namun semua fenoma itu tak sanggup mengenyahkan segala eksistensi yang membebani hatinya dan mengusik fungsi sel-sel kelabu syarafnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Terngiang kembali tentang event yang terjadi antara dia dan sosok itu.

Ya, sosok itu.

Sosok yang jarang bahkan tak pernah lagi menampilkan keberadaannya di tempat yang mereka sebut dengan 'rumah', setelah insiden kepergian kedua orangtuanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang terikat darah dan berlabel 'saudara kandung' dengannya. Sosok yang selalu ia nantikan senyum hangat dan sapa ramahnya. Sosok yang ia kagumi _figure_-nya sebagai anak tertua di keluarga yang ia rasakan sudah tak sempurna lagi.

Segalanya berubah semenjak hari itu. Tak ada kata sapa. Tak ada lagi canda tawa. Tak ada bincang-bincang walau sekedar bertanya, "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Dia dan pria yang dahulu sering ia panggil "_aniki_" itu seakan berada di dimensi berbeda dan menempuh jalur yang berbeda pula, meskipun bertempat pada satu atap yang sama. Puing-puing kesedihan itu kian membentang luas dan menciptakan jurang pemisah antara ia dan satu-satunya orang yang masih dimilikinya.

Semuanya berbeda. Sangat berbeda dan terasa menyesakkan baginya.

Apalagi jika ia mengingat kembali pada apa yang telah dilakukannya; menusuk hati kakaknya dengan jarum-jarum dinginnya.

Egois.

Ia memang egois.

Tapi, apakah itu sebuah kesalahan? Jika ia menginginkan kakaknya kembali seperti dulu kala; selalu berada di sisinya dan ada untuknya. Bukan menenggelamkan diri dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas memuakkan dan kasus-kasus criminal yang memusingkan.

Ia ingin berbagi rasa itu. Berbagi rasa kehilangan itu. Berbagi rasa hampa itu dengan kakaknya —yang sekarang seakan bermetamorfosa menjadi orang asing baginya—.

"Ck, _childish_," decihnya entah pada siapa.

Pemuda itu pun bangkit dari posisinya dan melompat turun dari pohon —tempat relaksasi keduanya setelah atap perguruan tinggi tempatnya menimba ilmu— ke permukaan tanah berumput hijau. Baru tiga tapak kaki jenjang berselimut _jeans_ itu melangkah, sepasang indra pendengarannya menangkap suara-suara gaduh tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk mencari asal suara.

Sesosok pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya, tampak diseret-seret secara paksa oleh beberapa kawanan yang sepertinya mahasiswa perguruan tinggi ini juga —mengingat bahwa perguruan tinggi ini tertutup untuk dimasuki khalayak umum kecuali pada _event-event_ tertentu— ke belakang gedung Kesenian yang memang jarang dikunjungi orang.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya memutar bola matanya menyaksikan panorama tersebut. "Che, jangan lagi," gumamnya.

Tanpa jeda lama, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya memutar haluan mengikuti para mahasiswa tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Pukul saja anak itu, Sui. Anak <em>freak<em> seperti dia memang pantas mendapatkannya," seru seorang pemudi berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata berbingkai hitam.

Suara tumbukkan antara buku-buku jari yang terkepal dengan kulit wajah, membahana di tempat sepi tersebut. Pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah seorang pemuda berambut silver sebahu dan bermata violet —dan anehnya gigi-giginya berupa taring semua layaknya seekor hiu— yang merupakan mahasiswa senior semester lima Fakultas Teknik di _Mitsuhasi Daigaku_ ini. Sementara, kedua rekannya sibuk memegangi lengan masing-masing pemuda berambut pirang keemasan yang menjadi sasaran pemukulan.

"Ini pelajaran karena kau tidak menuruti perintahku." Kembali suara-suara pukulan menggema di udara. Tak peduli akan lebam-lebam yang tercipta di wajah tan pemuda itu akibat dari aksi _bullying_-nya.

"Habisi saja anak sok ini." Kedua rekannya memprovokasi.

"Biar dia sadar. Siapa yang berkuasa di sini? Hahaha…"

"Ckckck." Suara decakan itu menginterupsi aksi Suigetsu. Kepalan tangannya mengambang di udara dan kepalanya bergerak menengok untuk melihat sang interuptor. Tak berbeda pula dengan ketiga kawannya yang kini sama tersita perhatiannya. "Dapat mainan baru— eh, _senpai_? Boleh bergabung?" ujar pemuda berambut hitam dan bertampang _stoic_ yang terlihat bersandar di dinding beton sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Mata hitamnya menyorot tajam.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kyaaa… Sasuke-kun~," jerit _a la_ fan-girl terlontar dari gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata tadi. Sepasang irisnya terlihat berbinar-binar menatap pemuda yang tengah bergaya _cool_ —menurutnya—.

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan pandangan dingin, "Ck, memalukan. Seharusnya kau cari lawan yang sebanding denganmu, _senpai_."

"Cuih, sombong." Suigetsu meludah ke samping. "Juugo, Kimimaro, beri pelajaran pada cecunguk satu ini."

Kedua orang yang disebut namanya itupun bergerak dari posisinya setelah melepaskan pemuda yang terlihat kepayahan akibat aksi mereka.

Juugo maju terlebih dahulu; memulai penyerangan. Tinju kanannya melayang hendak mengenai pipi kiri Sasuke. Namun, tangan pucat itu dengan cepat menangkisnya dan memberikan perlawanan yang sama. Satu pukulan telak menghantam hidung mancung pemuda berambut orange tersebut, membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang dengan dua aliran merah yang bertengger di pertengahan antara hidung dan bibir atasnya. Juugo mengerang kesakitan seraya memegangi hidungnya yang sepertinya menderita keretakan tulang.

Melihat rekannya yang roboh, Kimimaro merangsek maju dan tanpa aba-aba langsung melayangkan tendangan kaki kiri ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menepis serangan itu dengan kedua lengannya. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Kimimaro menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk menyerang. Sasuke menangkapnya dan lekas memuntirnya; menciptakan bunyi tulang yang bergeser dari sendinya disusul dengan gerakan _roll_ per sekian detik di udara sebelum raga pemuda berambut putih panjang itu jatuh terhempas ke permukaan tanah karena efek gravitasi Bumi.

Ekspresi geram terkembang di wajah Suigetsu melihat satu persatu rekan-rekannya yang telah dikalahkan dengan mudahnya.

"Che, kau boleh juga, _brat_." Dicabutnya pisau lipat yang selalu diselipkannya di saku belakang celana _jeans_ belelnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau hadapi yang ini?" —dan bunyi klek! pelan menghadirkan besi bermata tajam yang semula berdiam diri di wadahnya.

Sasuke mengambil sikap waspada.

Suigetsu beringsut mendekatinya dengan pisau terhunus dan langsung mengarahkannya ke bagian _abdomen_ Sasuke yang merupakan misi sasarannya. Sasuke berkelit ke samping. Namun, Suigetsu terus saja melancarkan aksi mata pisaunya untuk melukai bahkan ia bermaksud menghabisi pemuda yang sudah mengintervensi kesenangannya.

Gigi-gigi berupa taring Suigetsu bergemeretak; emosi. Semua serangannya sia-sia. Tak ada yang kena dan hanya menusuk udara hampa di sekitar mereka. Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Suigetsu lalu menekuknya secara paksa; membuat Suigetsu berteriak nyaring kesakitan dan terlepasnya sang senjata dari genggaman. Lalu detik selanjutnya tubuh Suigetsu terpental sejauh beberapa meter, setelah tungkai Sasuke telak menghantam perutnya.

Sementara sang pemudi berpanggilan Karin yang sedari tadi hanya berperan sebagai _spectator_, mulai menghampiri Suigetsu yang terbaring sembari merintih kesakitan.

"Sui, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Che, lepas!" bentaknya seraya menepis Karin yang hendak menyentuhnya dan membantunya berdiri.

Iris violetnya menguarkan kebencian pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tanpa menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Kau lolos hari ini. Lain kali akan ku buat perhitungan denganmu. Camkan itu!" ujarnya disertai nada mengancam yang begitu kental. "Ayo pergi!" Suigetsu berdiri susah payah dan segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut disusul rekan-rekannya yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

Kedua iris hitam Sasuke mengikuti rombongan Suigetsu yang bergerak menjauh. Lekas dilemparkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang masih bergeming di tempatnya dengan wajah penuh luka memar dan lebam-lebam yang mulai membiru. Namun, kondisi itu tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk memberikan cengiran khas kepada pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Sepertinya kemampuan bela dirimu meningkat pesat, Teme," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Dan sepertinya aku juga harus menambah jam ekstra untuk menjadi malaikat pelindungmu, Dobe," balas Sasuke datar.

Pemuda itu hanya melempar senyum mendengar penuturan pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabat karibnya.

"Selama kau tak keberatan melakukannya."

Sasuke mendecak, "_Usuratonkachi_."

Sasuke mengulurkan lengan pucatnya; membantu Naruto —nama pemuda berambut pirang itu— berdiri.

"Thank's." Naruto meraih uluran tangan tersebut dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hn. Kenapa kau sampai terlibat masalah dengan para begundal itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan masalah penting," jawabnya santai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan _sweater orange_ dan celana hitamnya yang ditempeli tanah dan helaian-helain hijau rumput.

"Ck, sampai kapan kau mempertahankan sikap defensif-mu itu, Dobe? Sesekali kau harus melawan."

"Hm… Aku senang kau khawatir padaku, Teme."

"Itu bukan jawaban."

"Lalu… aku harus jawab apa?"

Sasuke mendengus tak sabar atas jawaban _innocent_ yang diucapkan Naruto, "Setidaknya kau harus mencoba melindungi dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak ada? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang? Bagaimana kalau kau—"

"Aku yakin kau pasti datang," tegas Naruto.

Sasuke tertegun. Lidahnya kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang pintar berkelit kata.

"Che… Idiot." Setelah mengucapkan kata andalan yang khusus ditujukan untuk Naruto itu Sasuke lekas melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lokasi tersebut.

Naruto hanya menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya sebelum beranjak menyusul langkah-langkah panjang Sasuke.

"Oh ya, selamat atas kemenanganmu semalam."

"Hn, bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan. Lagipula, kau tahu dari mana? Kau kan tidak datang," sahut Sasuke datar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang kini berjalan tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku selalu tahu, Teme," balasnya. 'Semua tentangmu, aku tahu,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Seolah mendengar bisikan naluri Naruto, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menolehkan kepalanya; menanggapi frase ambigu tersebut sekaligus untuk melihat ekspresi tak tertebak Naruto yang tengah memberi seulas senyum kecil padanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Salju putih telah ternoda.

Lelaki itu terdorong ke belakang dalam gerakan lamban setelah tiga timah panas melesat dan bersarang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Lalu secara perlahan pula, tumbang dan akhirnya terbaring, terkapar di atas hamparan semak-semak _crocus_ yang diselimuti lapisan putih dingin tipis di tengah jalan.

Cairan merah pekat itu masih setia mengalir keluar dari luka di kepalanya dan kedua dada bidangnya. Merembes dan membasahi seragam polisi yang tengah dikenakannya. Sebagian tersasar keluar hendak mengganti _foreground_ warna putih tempat raganya tergeletak.

Masih terpeta jelas di ingatannya. Kedua safir samudra lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut nan meneduhkan. Kedua katup bibir berpoleskan merah darah yang bergerak tanpa suara seakan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Pemuda itu bisa mendefinisikannya; mengartikan segala yang ia siratkan. Tetapi, terlambat. Semuanya terlambat. Tak ada kata sesal. Tak ada kata maaf. Satu-satunya orang paling berharga di hidupnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di tangannya sendiri.

Sosok itu membuka kedua belah kelopak matanya tiba-tiba dan menghenyakkan tubuhnya.

Mimpi itu lagi. Bayangan itu lagi. Rasa bersalah itu lagi.

_Kenapa? Kenapa bayangan itu selalu menghantuinya, memburunya layaknya predator yang haus akan mangsa?_

_Kenapa tak sedikit waktu saja hidupnya lepas dari fragmen-fragmen kelabu masa lalunya? Tak membiarkannya bernapas lega di kehidupan yang dijalaninya seperti kebanyakan orang normal lainnya. Kenapa?_

Berbagai pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan jawabannya, mulai berjejalan lagi memenuhi _equilibrium_-nya. Benaknya terasa kalut seperti benang kusut. Tak berbeda jauh dengan kemelut yang dirasakan nalurinya kini.

_Kapan? Sampai kapan mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir? Sampai kapan kenangan buruk itu menyingkir? Sampai ia menyusul orang-orang yang dicintainya kah?_

_Entah…_

Dan satu patah kata itu saja yang mampu menorehkan jawaban atas semua tuntutan hati dan nalarnya.

Getar menjalari ranjang yang ditidurinya. Segera saja ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyingkap selimut dan mencari keberadaan benda yang masih bergetar tersebut.

Ia menatap layar LCD setelah benda yang dicarinya tergenggam di tangannya. Desah letih terhembus ketika sepasang safir samudranya membaca nama yang tertera di sana. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi ditekannya tombol _answer_ sebelum kemudian menempelkannya di telinga.

"_Moshi moshi_," jawabnya.

"_Kitsune-sama, moshiwake arimasen. Ada job yang harus anda lakukan malam ini," _sambut seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"Hn."

"_Target selanjutnya…"_

Sosok itu mendengarkan dengan cermat apa saja yang diucapkan seseorang di seberang sana, tanpa penyelaan terhadap informasi yang didapatkannya.

"Hhh... _wakatta_. Kau tinggal tunggu kabarnya," sahutnya kemudian ketika seseorang di sana menghentikan penjelasan panjang lebarnya.

Bunyi klik pelan sebagai penanda terputusnya sambungan.

Sosok itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera bersiap diri untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Memasang _wig_ hitam untuk meng-_kamuflase_-kan rambut aslinya. Kemudian memakai topeng berbentuk rubah dan topi bisbol sebagai penyempurna penyamarannya. Meraup mantel hitam panjang dan terakhir tak lupa menyisipkan _FN Five-seveN_ kebanggaannya di balik saku mantelnya.

"Ini jalan hidup yang kupilih, _tou-san_," ujarnya seraya menatap _intens_ pantulan dirinya di depan cermin yang dibalas oleh sepasang mata biru jernih yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Bayangan yang tercipta di hadapannya sedikit juga membuatnya bergetar.

Sungguh _replica_ ayahnya. Tak ada yang menyimpang. Tak ada yang meleset. Benar-benar mirip. Kecuali ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sudah terjamah oleh tangan-tangan kotor di masa lalu dan meninggalkan bekas yang tak kan pernah bisa ia hapus seumur hidupnya.

"Maaf, mengecewakanmu."

Tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam labirin masa lalu, sosok tersebut segera memantapkan hati dan meninggalkan apartemennya. Melaksanakan apa yang sudah menjadi pilihan hidupnya.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

Gomen sesudahnya kalo chap ini garing abiesz, abal, gaje, mengecewakan! m(_ _)m. zura just get to be another person lately. So, mind g bs terfokus tuk mmbuat fic ni. Mo ichido gomenasai.

Kira-kira chap next n strusnya zura ushain smp batas maksimal.

Saa, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Wiew... fic ini udah serasa berabad nggak dicolek2. =='

Oke ni apdetannya. Gomen lama n mungkin chap ni akan sama boring-nya dengan chap sebelumnya.

Hope u enjoy it…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOC maybe, typo(s), shoot gun, sho-ai, dll.

Ah yeah, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>"Demi Tuhan… suruh orang-orang itu menyingkir!"<p>

Dengan memasung ekspresi geram dan kartu pengenal teracung ke depan, sesosok pria berambut hitam dan bermata selaras malam, berjalan melewati petugas-petugas yang tengah berusaha menjaga ketertiban; mencegah kerumunan warga yang mencoba untuk menerobos _yellow lines_ yang dipasang mengelilingi daerah TKP di lingkungan Konoha ini.

Padahal hari sudah beranjak gelap, namun kondisi tersebut tak menyurutkan keinginan orang-orang itu untuk melihat dengan jelas peristiwa yang sedang berlangsung.

Perpaduan cahaya kuning dari lampu penerang jalan dan lampu-lampu sirene yang menyambar-nyambar terlihat menyirami kerumunan orang yang berjumlah sekitar tiga puluh hingga empat puluh orang; melingkupi mereka dalam warna orange tak wajar.

Uchiha Itachi─sang pria berambut hitam hanya membuang napas keras, menahan gejolak otot-otot lengannya untuk merogoh pistol yang tersemat di kantong celana panjangnya dan menembakkannya ke udara; menghadapi keributan yang terjadi di depan mata.

Ia sungguh tak habis pikir. Bagaimana jalan pikiran orang-orang itu? Apa batas rasio antara realita dan hiburan semata sudah begitu samar? Hingga mereka menganggap hal seperti ini sama halnya dengan tontonan _reality show_ yang kebanyakan mereka saksikan di depan layar kaca.

"Apa yang kita dapatkan?" tanya Itachi ketika langkahnya terhenti di depan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermodel seperti nanas yang terlihat menggerakkan pena di atas _notebook_-nya. Sebelum sang detektif dari Konoha itu sempat membalas, kedua oniks Itachi teralihkan pada serangkaian garis-garis putih melengkung yang membentuk siluet di atas aspal jalan dan tak ketinggalan dengan bercak-bercak liquid berwarna merah yang belum mengering sepenuhnya; suatu indikasi jelas bahwa pernah ada seseorang yang tergeletak dan bersimbah darah di sana.

Detektif itu beranjak dari posisinya dan menyerahkan dompet milik _victim_ kepada Itachi. "Korban bernama Kakuzu. Umur 40 tahun. Direktur Utama Bank of Konoha," jelasnya. "Dua saksi mata telah mengkonfirmasi adanya suara tembakan. Namun, mereka tak melihat siapa pelakunya." Detik berselang, ia berucap lagi, "Perkiraan: ditembak antara pukul tujuh hingga tujuh tiga puluh."

Itachi melirik melalui sudut mata ketika didapatinya sang detektif yang tanpa sungkan-sungkan menguap lebar dan menggumam 'mendoukusai' di akhir kegiatannya.

Berjuang mati-matian untuk tidak memasang wajah 'sweatdrop' menghadapi trend-mark sang detektif jenius dari Konoha tersebut, Itachi berkata, "Ada hal lain lagi yang bisa anda kemukakan, Shikamaru-san?"

"Um, yeah. Ditinjau dari detail kematian korban dan identifikasi selongsong peluru yang digunakan…" Shikamaru melihat Itachi dengan raut serius. "…saya bisa menarik konklusi bahwa; pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh orang yang sama."

Itachi mengeraskan ekspresinya. Instingnya tengah berspekulasi mengenai siapa dalang di balik semua rentetan pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Ahh, ya… satu lagi bukti _authentic_; benda _troublesome_ yang selalu ditinggalkannya," Shikamaru menimpali. Raut serius itu memudar dan bertransisi dengan wajah malas kembali. Setelah melakukan 'rutinitasnya' ─lagi ─, sang detektif yang diketahui Itachi─belakangan ini karena menghadapi kasus yang sama─menyandang marga Nara itu melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda, "_You knew it so well, Itachi-san_."

Pemuda Nara tersebut mengerling pada salah seorang anggota tim forensic yang terlihat memasukkan suatu benda ke dalam kantong bukti.

Itachi menggerakkan manik kelamnya pada sosok itu. "Tunggu sebentar!" cegah Itachi seraya mengenakan sarung tangan.

"Ya, Itachi-san."

Sosok yang merasa diseru menolehkan perhatiannya dan segera menyerahkan satu-satunya _evidence_ yang telah didapat di tempat kejadian; mengerti akan air muka sang Inspektur yang seakan mengatakan, "Tolong berikan benda itu."

Benda terbungkus plastic itu diamatinya secara seksama; sebentuk benda familiar yang acapkali didapatkannya di setiap kasus pembunuhan yang tengah ditanganinya saat-saat ini. Sebentuk benda yang tengah memperlihatkan jati dirinya pada Itachi; melemahkan harga dirinya yang berpredikat sebagai polisi, yang seakan tengah mengolok-oloknya dengan membiarkan sang pelaku masih berkuasa bebas dengan dua sayap terbentangnya. Sebuah benda yang memberi Itachi satu hal pasti; determinasi.

"Kitsune… jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku."

* * *

><p><strong>Sound of Phoenix<strong>

_Part 3: Leading to the Target_

* * *

><p>Suara jari yang beradu dengan tombol-tombol <em>keyboard<em> menguasai keheningan di sebuah ruangan berpenerangan lampu kuning; ruangan yang seperti sel tapi tak berjendela yang mengucilkan areal ini dengan dunia luar. Sementara sang mata tak lepas dari berderet-deret kumpulan data virtual yang terpapar di layar yang ditekuninya saat ini. Bahkan gema tapak kaki yang berbenturan dengan anak tangga yang berjarak sekitar lima meter tepat di samping kirinya itu tak sanggup mengenyahkan focus yang dibangun sel-sel otaknya terhadap data yang dianggapnya sangat urgen.

"Hn… sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, Kakashi?" sang pemilik resonansi tapak kaki itu telah berada di tangga akhir.

Mengerti benar dengan sapa yang mengalun, pria berambut perak dengan wajah tertutup masker itu melayangkan pandang sekilas pada sosok berbalut mantel panjang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Ah, Kitsune-sama… saya hanya sedang me-rekap data." Jari Kakashi menekan tombol 'Enter' ketika layar di hadapannya menampilkan sebuah _box_ bertuliskan **"Mission: succeed"** dengan background hitam di sekelilingnya. Seketika tampilan baru muncul; foto seseorang dengan tanda silang merah besar dan di pojok kiri bawahnya tertera **"Recap this on file" **lalu meng-klik **"OK"**.

"A…" jawab sosok itu singkat. Tanpa melepas mantel hitam panjang yang dikenakannya dan segala kamuflase yang merungkup dirinya, ia pun menggeser kursi dan segera mendudukinya. Dengan berbantalkan jari-jari tangan yang tersimpul di belakang kepala, lekas direbahkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi; memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Wajah berselimut topeng itu menengadah; menerawang jauh menerobos langit-langit ruangan. Sesekali dilihatnya sang sosok pria yang masih terlihat asyik dengan rutinitasnya.

Menyadari aura vakum yang tengah melanda, Kakashi melabuhkan pandangannya pada sosok yang bergeming tepat di sebelahnya. "Anda pasti lelah. Mau saya buatkan sesuatu, Kitsune-sama?" tawar Kakashi.

Sosok yang sedari tadi bungkam dan hanya menyaksikan pergulatan jari-jari piawai pria berumur tak lebih dari tiga puluh tahun itu, membalas, "Hm… Tak perlu repot, Kakashi… Cukup dengan memandang wajah-wajah laknat yang sarat ketakutan itu, rasa lelahku telah menguap." Sang Kitsune melirik dari balik penyamar parasnya. "Kurasa… kau juga sudah tahu tentang hal ini 'kan?"

Kakashi sedikit mencelos tatkala untaian nada dingin itu menyusup gendang telinganya. Ia tahu benar bagaimana tabir masa lalu telah merentas sesosok hiperaktif dan penuh canda tawa menjadi makhluk dingin berlumuran dosa. Rasa sesal dan amarah mengubah paradigma yang selalu dipahatnya dalam setiap langkah; berharap suatu hari sosok itu bisa mengikuti jejak sang pemberi arah.

Kakashi bisa pahami itu. Rasa kehilangan itu. Rasa bersalah itu. Tak mudah memusnahkan memory terpahit yang pernah tersulam di kehidupan yang telah lalu. Dan ia, sudah bertitah pada dirinya sendiri untuk terus mendedikasikan diri pada sosok itu. Setia berada di sisinya dan melaksanakan tugas yang diletakkan di atas pundaknya sampai hembusan napas terakhirnya di dunia. Ya, itulah hal terkecil yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"Saya tahu, Kitsune-sama… dan saya tak pernah sekalipun meragukan kemampuan anda."

"Hn… lalu, bagaimana dengan data-data yang lain?"

"Saya sudah menelusurinya. Mengidentifikasi beberapa orang yang terlibat dengan organisasi itu."

Sang Kitsune menyimak dengan intens. Tubuh setengah terbaring itu menegak perlahan.

"Sejauh ini ada tiga orang yang berhasil saya lacak identitasnya. Mengingat bahwa ketiga orang ini merupakan kunci pemegang kuasa tertinggi dalam organisasi. Menurut informasi yang saya dapatkan: mereka mengadakan konspirasi di jalur bawah tanah; memungkinkan transaksi dan aksi illegal yang mereka selenggarakan tak terendus pihak kepolisian."

Kakashi mengembalikan perhatiannya pada layar monitor lalu mengetik beberapa tombol di keyboard dan seiring dengan itu sederet tulisan tercetak di layar.

"Namun, terasa ada yang janggal…" Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sebelah alis sang Kitsune terangkat di balik topeng rubah yang dikenakannya.

"Terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Transaksi senjata illegal dilancarkan di sebuah pelabuhan di pesisir utara kota Konoha. Hal yang terasa aneh jika aktifitas sebesar itu luput dari pengawasan para tangan-tangan hukum; mengingat betapa ketatnya inspeksi yang dilakukan terhadap barang ekpor maupun impor yang dikirim via jalur perhubungan laut terbesar itu." Kakashi melayangkan sebelah matanya yang tak tertutup masker pada sosok yang tengah bergeming menunggu penjabarannya. "Saya curiga: Apa mungkin ada konspirasi lain yang terjalin dengan salah satu oknum kepolisian? Jika benar teori probabilitas yang saya kemukakan, maka tak ayal jika belut-belut licin itu selalu terbebas dari jerat aktivis hukum."

Sang Kitsune tampak terdiam sebelum kemudian mengendikkan bahu. "Hm… itu bukan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk terjadi. Ada banyak permainan dan tangan-tangan tak bertanggungjawab di dalamnya. Kalau sudah begitu… sungguh, sebentuk kepercayaan merupakan hal abstrak yang sulit untuk didapatkan. Kawanpun bisa menjadi lawan atau bahkan sebaliknya." Kakashi mengulum senyum menanggapi jawaban subyektif tersebut.

"Dan itu… salah satu alasan yang membuatku tak mau berada di jalur yang sama dengan_**nya**_, Kakashi…" Nada itu terurai sendu dan mungkin air muka sosok itupun begitu. Kakashi mengerti benar, siapa yang dimaksud dan apa yang tengah bercokol di dalam pikiran sang atasan saat ini. "…Selain modus operandi mereka yang terkesan lamban; banyaknya prosedur dan regulasi yang membelenggu setiap ruang gerak. Kau sendiri tahu 'kan? Aku tak suka dikekang seperti itu."

Ingatan Kakashi kembali ke masa lalu; bagaimana keras kepalanya sosok yang ada di hadapannya ketika _bawahan-bawahan_ majikannya berusaha membujuknya─kalau tidak ingin disebut memaksa─untuk memasuki akademi kepolisian selepas lulusnya dari pendidikan seniornya, guna meneruskan profesi yang tengah digeluti sang ayah. Penolakan mentah-mentah─tentu saja dan lebih memilih cara seperti ini sebagai media realisasinya.

Sang Kitsune menghempaskan napas. "Hhh, aku heran kenapa orangtua itu masih bertahan di posisinya sampai saat…"

Kakashi memotong ketika sang Kitsune mengambangkan penuturannya di permukaan, "Apa anda masih menyalahkan diri anda, _Wachan_?"

Sang Kitsune berjengit mendengar kata terakhir yang disebut oleh Kakashi.

"Hentikan itu, Kakashi! Aku bukan bocah lima tahun lagi," sungut sang sosok. "Aku tak habis pikir; kenapa orangtua bodoh itu memberi panggilan aneh pada putra kandung satu-satunya."

Sang asisten yang merangkap sebagai pengasuhnya itu kembali merentas senyum di balik maskernya. Ternyata tingkah kekanakan itu belum luntur sepenuhnya dari diri sang tuan muda. Walaupun yang kerap mendominasi paras kecoklatan itu adalah topeng artifisial yang selalu ditunjukkannya untuk menyembunyikan jati diri sesungguhnya.

Namun, ketika benaknya menelaah kembali pertanyaan yang─terdengar seperti pernyataan─digubah lidahnya, ia sadar, frasa sederhana yang diucapkannya tadi tepat secara frontal menusuk hati sang atasan─ terlihat dari keheningan yang kali ini lebih lama berselang.

Sosok itu mengalihkan tatapan intimidasi sang asisten lalu terpekur diam.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya. Saya hanya berharap, anda tidak terlalu larut dalam penyesalan. Itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan anda. Saya─"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, Kakashi. Kau tak perlu membebani pikiranmu dengan hal sepele seperti itu…" senyum miris terkembang. "Tugasmu… hanya mencari dan menginformasikan data yang kuinginkan."

Kakashi membuang napas pelan mendengar siratan yang terluncurkan.

"Sekarang… beri tahu aku: siapa target selanjutnya?"

.

.

.

**To be continue**

Thank's for reviewers. Maaf ya, kalau jadinya abal. Ini Zura sempetin nulis. Yah, otak Zura cuma mampu diperas sampai sini aja.

Saa, Mind to RnR?

Jaa… ^^


End file.
